Presently to interconnect multimedia devices (e.g., compact disc (CD) players/recorders, digital video recorders, digital cameras, televisions, tape cassette players, stereos etc.) in order to transmit data between the devices, various cables are typically used. The use of cables to interconnect the multimedia devices, however, has various draw backs.
For example, if several multimedia devices are interconnected, the various cables/wires interconnecting the devices can become entwined with each other. As a result, the entwining of the cables can make it difficult to connect and disconnect the multimedia devices from each other, and, possibly create a fire hazard if the protective outer layer of the cables become eroded or worn.
One solution to the use of cables for interconnecting the multimedia devices is the use of infrared light waves as a method of transmitting data/information between two electronic devices, in place of cables. However, the communication of data/information between the multimedia devices via infrared is unfortunately slow, and as a result, hinders the performance of the multimedia devices. In addition, while transferring the information, the infrared beam can be easily interrupted, especially during long durations of transferring the information, thereby causing a further slowdown in the transmission of the data.
As a result, there is a need for an interface/connection between multimedia devices that allows the multimedia devices to transmit data without the physical limitations or drawbacks of using cables, while also transmitting the data at a bandwidth that enhances the multimedia performance.